justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Di Ravello tapes
The Di Ravello Tapes are collectable items in Just Cause 3. Description They're a type of Collectable Items in Medici, in the form of Sebastiano Di Ravello's personal audio diary logs. The tapes are marked "day 1" to "day 7305", but there's only a total of 71 tapes. The missing days do not exist to be collected. He tells the story of his his entire military career from joining the Medici Military as an army private to the morning after Rico arrived. Strangely, despite containing incriminating private info, these tapes are often located at dumps, alleys and balconies at towns. See also: Timeline of the Just Cause universe. Day 1 "Day 1: My psychiatric evaluator misunderstood the importance of giving me a clean bill of health. I explained that I do not lack of a sense of moral responsibility, I simply disagreed with his morality or rather, his mortality. So begins my military career, the chess board now laid before me, filled with the possibility of ultimate victory." Day 6 "Day 6: I exploited the drill sergeant's proclivity for alcohol to gain entry to the officer training program. When they announced my acceptance in front of the men, I humbly stated that I would not leave them for my own glory. Now, I must complete boot camp and officer training." Day 19 "Day 19: The other men in my platoon prove to be worthless and weak. They cower under the burden of heavy packs and lack of sleep. I let no expression betray my own pain and fatigue. The men already jokingly called me General. The government can have their bodies, but I capture their minds and loyalty." Day 27 "Day 27: Private Bonnet, an agreeable soldier, ingratiates himself to me in hopes I drag him with me through the ranks. It is true a right-hand man should start at the bottom with you: this gives the illusion of equality, but Private Bonnet may do better as a sacrificial lamb, should the occasion arise." Day 35 "Day 35: Drill Sergeant Dushku sincerely believes in his own genius, poor fool. His lard-filled corpse chuckles as I grind my teeth down to powder fighting any reaction. His shortsightedness excretes from his pores along with this morning's spiked coffee." Day 45 "Day 45: I leaked to Private Bonnet the drill sergeant's inebriation, in total confidence of course. It took less than a hour before most of platoon knew, their hatred of Dushku builds slowly and dangerously. Each punishment doled out to me cements me with loyalty, soon. A small spark shall ignite this powder keg." Day 50 "Day 50: I blurted an insult to the red nosed Dushku as he applied a deserved punishment onto Private Bonnet. He screamed himself hoarse before pitifully retreating to the barracks. I must footslog until sunset or drop. Each man peered from the barracks' window watching me march, unshaken. Adoration in their eyes." Day 60 "Day 60: President-elect Dante inspected the base today. Peace spilling from his lips. He lacks the will for strength. His eyes filled with compassion for the meat marching before him. I see his weakness in each wintry breath he takes. I need only a foothold in his inner circle to shape this man as I please." Day 65 "Day 65: Time for a tragedy. One that draws President-elect Dante back to the base. My little lamb must canter innocently to the slaughter. I poison his ear tonight." Day 66 "Day 66: Private Bonnet is dead, I shot him in the neck so no words could be spoken. His vicious attack almost killed Drill Sergeant Duskhu. Now I see guilt and regret in Duskhu's eyes as the medics load him into the ambulance. I held his hand firmly telling him to stay strong. His blood mixed with Bonnet's." Day 75 "Day 75: Boot camp graduation day. The flag morbidly hangs on at half mast. Drill Sergeant Duskhu spoke with pride from his wheelchair, citing my bravery in the face of evil. The men cheer my name even now. The first pawn falls. With steel patience I maneuver the board for the next move." Day 115 "Day 115: I selected a position in the southern islands, holding command over security of these towns. I push the training of the men the tip of the spear needs sharpening. Standing over the town of Costa Del Porto. Weakness built across millennia protected by both cliffs and water. One day I will burn this town and the people will rejoice." Day 250 "Day 250: Patience and focus define the limits of intelligence. Dushku's promotion to Sergeant Major after his unfortunate attack addles his mind. He plays politics quickly and poorly wagging his tail at the smallest of scraps thrown from the table of important men. Once kicked, I will soothe his injured ego and he will be reminded of his debt to me." Day 300 "Day 300: My proclivity for swift justice tightens my grip over the men. I balance this with generosity by loosening the purse stings and procuring a budget to build a base in Le Tutor. Hard labor and clear goals remove power struggles. Men follow orders when their bones ache. My word slowly supersedes any gluttonous mumblings from the Capital." Day 350 "Day 350: Porto Sirocco's Brigadier General De Luca whimpered his way into my office. He killed a civilian driving home last night. A shame the lights failed on his route, which he takes every night like clockwork. I suppose I should write a letter of condolences to my delivery boy's family." Day 485 "Day 485: A promotion. Officially the youngest colonel in the army's history. I now work directly with Brigadier General De Luca. The ceremony looking out over Cirilla maintained proper modesty. The swift but quiet reassignment of De Luca's most loyal associates nears completion. Perhaps my most trusted soldiers might fill those gaps?" Day 500 "Day 500: Armed with General De Luca's authority, I decree that all forces in Southern Islands must pay back the support of the local people by participating in infrastructure building during the extended peacetime. I ensure locals know my name at every opportunity as we pave their roads and build their bridges." Day 750 "Day 750: A picture of General De Luca's car after his unfortunate hit and run received front page headlines today. Such a shame that this embarrassment happened on the exact same day as the ribbon cutting ceremony at Laguna Del Sol. I humbly accepted the honor and give the speech in his absence." Day 790 "Day 790: A magistrate put forth a vote to local counsel to celebrate Di Ravello Day. I of course declined while sending a message to Sergeant Major Dushku asking for his advice. In tone of great gravity, he informed me that he would take the matter all the way to President Dante's office. I can taste the ego souring at the idea of another rising up the ranks." Day 792 "Day 792: As predicted, Duskhu delivered the news of Di Ravello Day to the president's office. Dante's thirst for adoration set the gears in motion: he plans a celebration of himself in the small town of Manaea! The people's hatred of the political elite brings the military solution ever closer. Like a mirage, I see a statue in my image, standing majestically in the town square." Day 815 "Day 815: The president arrived today for his celebration. A few disobedient citizens protested near the port, cheering my name instead. I personally greeted him at the docks and graciously escorted him on a tour of our recent successes. General De Luca's recent legal misfortunes still keep him away from public events." Day 816 "Day 816: Before boarding his ship to the Capital, President Dante personally thanked me and intimated that the mess with De Luca must be resolved quickly. The President promises to place it at the top of his agenda. Now, I must trend carefully here, yet ensure that it continues to remain a priority. Perhaps another embarrassment for De Luca will tip the scales fully in my favor." Day 860 "Day 860: While I talk on the telephone, De Luca barges into my office, boiling with rage. He thunders about my inefficacy as a commander, his own superiority, my pathetic pampering of our worthless President. After enduring two minutes of his tirade, I calmly hold up a single finger, returned to the phone, and ensured President Dante that I will call him later. De Luca's face blooms purple as a eggplant; his fate sealed." More tapes to be added. Locations Insula Fonte *Alba *Albeto Pero *Babica - 2 of them *Cirilla *Colle Salrosa *Costa Del Porto *Costa Di Ravello *Fortalessa *Laguna Del Sol *Lantuina *Manaea *Rondella *Surpicco - 2 of them *N 40 40.065 E 5 43.715 *N 40 41.580 E 5 44.680 *N 40 42.245 E 5 43.785 *N 40 42.365 E 5 42.865 *N 40 42.505 E 5 43.945 Insula Dracon *Arco Sperantia *Cinta *Olivo Moro *Ponere *Soliana *Vico Gamba *Vico Maquerello *Vico Platessa *Vico Spigola *Vico Thunno *Vinialetta *Sancte Cintia - N 40 41.840 E 5 36.975 Insula Striate *Perla Est *? *? *? *N 40 44.535 E 5 44.180 *N 40 44.905 E 5 42.220 *N 40 45.225 E 5 46.210 *N 40 45.975 E 5 42.165 *N 40 47.505 E 5 39.935 *N 40 48.075 E 5 43.360 *N 40 48.525 E 5 40.750 *N 40 49.255 E 5 46.245 *N 40 49.975 E 5 40.105 *N 40 50.310 E 5 44.980 *N 40 50.920 E 5 41.215 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions